bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Menos Grande
| image = | race = Hollow | birthday = | gender = Male | height = 550cm (18'0⅓")Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 135 | weight = 400kg (880 lbs.) | affiliation = | occupation = | team = | partner = | base of operations = | relatives = None | manga debut = Volume 21, Chapter 184 | anime debut = Episode 110 | vg debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} The is a Menos that ambushed Uryū Ishida in the Human World. Among its kind, it is unique in the way that its true form is composed of two separate Hollows that can act independently of one another.Bleach Official Character Book MASKED Appearance The vast majority of the Menos Grande's body is light gray and it has a mask that more resembles a skull. The mask almost completely covers its face, but appears to be broken towards the bottom of the left side, exposing its pale, human-like mouth and chin. It has an extremely long tongue, which often hangs out of its mouth. A large, pointed, hood-like structure envelops its head, while a two-layered, mantle-like extension of its flesh covers the area around its shoulders. The upper parts of its arms are bulbous, but its forearms are very slender, with Human-like hands. It has a large Hollow hole, right on the center of its chest. The bottom portion of its body, actually a separate being in itself, greatly resembles a top, which spins as the Hollow moves across the ground. When separated from the upper body, the top of the lower body is exposed, revealing its mouth and eyes. Because a portion of its "face" is broken, one of its eyeballs is visible; the eye hole covering the other one is intact. The bottom half even has its own small Hollow hole, along the inner rim of the top. Plot Arrancar arc The Menos Grande discreetly enters the Human World through a dimensional tear, and before even fully emerging from it, proceeds to shoot its tongue out at the nearby Uryū Ishida. Having noticed the Hollow just as it had arrived, the Quincy manages to leap out of the way, with the tongue destroying the pavement he had been standing on. Uryū begins to run away from the large Hollow, so it proceeds to give chase. He uses the Gintō technique Heizen to remove the Menos Grande's left arm, but the Hollow simply regenerates it. The Hollow continues its assault, almost smashing Uryū with its new arm, but he quickly uses a wire to grapple onto a nearby tree, to get away from his assailant. However, as he does so, the top half of the Menos Grande vanishes, leaving behind the bottom half, which is actually a separate Hollow. The Quincy realizes this too late, for the top half flanks him, and prepares to strike him with a point-blank attack with its tongue. Before it can do so however, its tongue is blown off by a spirit arrow launched by Ryūken Ishida. Roaring out, it attempts to regenerate its tongue, but is silenced when Ryūken destroys its entire head, rendering its ability useless. The top half of the body falls to the ground, dead. The top-like bottom half attempts to ambush Uryū while his back is turned, but Ryūken destroys it as well, with a single spirit arrow. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: Uryū Ishida commented on the Hollow's spiritual power, which was high enough to make him wonder whether it was actually related to other Menos Grande or not.Bleach manga; Chapter 185, page 12 Enhanced Speed: Despite its large size, the Menos Grande is able to move at high speeds, allowing it to keep pace with Uryū. Its upper half was able to separate from its lower half fast enough to make the Quincy lose track of its location, and allow it to flank him.Bleach manga; Chapter 185, pages 16-17''Bleach'' anime; Episode 110 Alone, the bottom half was fast enough to sneak behind Uryū and almost attack him, though Ryūken destroyed it before it could do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 186, page 9 Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 156: The Menos Grande extends its tongue towards a vulnerable target with tremendous speed intent on penetrating them, so as the victim can then be dragged back to its mouth and consumed. This rapid thrust possesses enough force to easily shatter pavement.Bleach manga; Chapter 185, page 1 High-Speed Regeneration: Like many Hollows, it has the ability to heal its wounds with incredible speed. It was even able to grow its arm back, within just seconds of losing it.Bleach manga; Chapter 185, page 15 However, its regenerative capabilities are useless if it is damaged before it can heal itself.Bleach manga; Chapter 186, page 5 : An ability attributed to all Menos, the Menos Grande is able to literally tear open the fabric of space, allowing it to cross into the Human World from Hueco Mundo. It was able to do so quickly enough to nearly catch Uryū off guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 185, page 2 References Category:Characters Category:Hollow